Sick Anakin and Sick Ahsoka
by bbgirl189
Summary: What happens when both Master and padawan end up sick together, read to find out.


Anakin looked around the fifth commons of the warship, he couldn't find his padawan anywhere. He reached out with the Force, huffing in frustration when he couldn't sense her. He cleared his mind and tried again, only to still not be able to get her location.

He finally gave up and walked over to the whole ship's comm system.

"Ahsoka Tano?! Call your master!" He snapped into the comlink. He waited patiently, folding his arms over his chest in a show of impatient agitation.

"Master Anakin, please report to the Jedi quarters," came a hoarse, weak padawan voice across the comm.

All of Anakin's irritation vanished, as he ran through the corridors, finally stopping at the door to the Jedi quarters, to catch his breath, before unlocking and opening the door.

"Snips?" He called softly, after walking in and searching the rooms with the Force.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked weakly, emerging from the room she slept in.

At first glance, Anakin knew something was very wrong with his padawan.

"Are you alright?" He demanded, walking to her side quickly.

"Just feeling really sick." Ahsoka said nonchalantly, with a calm shrug, before bolting for the bathroom with a hand over her mouth.

Anakin followed in concern, rubbing her back as she heaved repeatedly.

"Were you poisoned?" He asked protectively, mentally preparing himself for battle.

"No, just the stomach flu." Ahsoka said, after flushing and getting up shakily, to rinse out her mouth and take a few sips. "You shouldn't be in here or near me, you'll get sick too." She pointed out tiredly, in concern.

"I don't get sick." Anakin said firmly, knowing it was a lie but not really caring.

Ahsoka sighed in defeat, knowing this was a battle she would not win. She walked over to the most comfortable couch, collapsed heavily on it, and used the Force to weakly pull a blanket to her from her room.

Anakin rolled his eyes, before snatching the blanket out of the air and walked to the couch himself. He sat down beside her, put a pillow on his lap, and patted the pillow for her to lay down.

Ahsoka curled up against him, snuggling deeper as he laid the blanket over her. She lay quietly for a while, raising an eyebrow sleepily, as her master had a bin pulled to them and put on the ground in front of her, in case she felt sick again.

She smiled, just before dozing off and falling into a deep sleep. She slept soundly for 3 hours, before waking up with a jolt. She was vaguely aware of Anakin sleeping soundly, as she grabbed the bin quickly and put it in her lap.

Anakin woke up at the sudden movement and rubbed her sweat drenched back. "Breathe, Snips," He said firmly, reaching out with the Force to try to steady her.

Ahsoka didn't have a chance to answer him, as she heaved violently back to back. When she stopped, left wheezing softly, as she tried to catch her breath again.

"You okay?" Anakin asked, not wanting to remove and clean out the bin, if she still needed it.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ahsoka said, with a tired yawn.

"Go back to sleep, Ahsoka." Anakin said, getting up and taking the bin to clean it out.

When he returned, she was sound asleep, but had left him room to sleep beside her or keep her company. He smiled, realizing just how overly tired he felt. He sat down on the couch, falling asleep almost as soon as he was comfortable.

Ahsoka woke up about 3 hours later, feeling tons better, except odd waves of nausea that washed over her. She felt it ease, before coming back, at the same time as Anakin shifted in his sleep.

It was only then, that she noticed how pale her master had become.

"Master?" She asked in concern, as she reached out and touched his cheek lightly, only to feel high heat rising from his skin.

Anakin jerked awake, his hand going to his lightsaber immediately.

"Easy, we're safe. You okay, skyguy?" She asked in concern, knowing his fever must be pretty high if he was already going for his weapon to protect them from unseen foes.

Anakin closed his eyes and nodded, before opening his eyes slowly and looking at her.

"How are you feeling, Snips?" He asked, blinking slowly with fever glazed eyes.

"I'm fine, Master." Ahsoka said honestly, as she felt an incredibly strong wave of nausea wash over the link between them. She grabbed the bin quickly, earning an odd look, and put it in her master's lap.

Anakin looked at her in confusion, as there was a knock at their door, preventing him from questioning her.

"Come in," He said instead, still unaware of the intensifying waves of nausea washing over his padawan from his own stomach.

Commander Cody walked into their quarters, stopped just inside the door, before relaxing his stance slightly.

"Cody?" Ahsoka asked, looking at the clone in surprise, while still monitoring the rapidly increasing waves of nausea.

"Master Obi-wan sent me, saying he sensed a disturbance in the..." Commander Cody started to say, his amused expression hidden behind his helmet.

Anakin frowned in confusion, finally noticing his stomach was churning aggressively. He lurched forward and retched into the bin, before he could say a word.

Cody immediately got on his comlink. "Yes, sir. They are unwell." He said simply, leaving the Jedi quarters at a brisk pace. He could hear Anakin retching and finally vomiting, as he retreated.

"Easy, skyguy, you'll throw up your insides." Ahsoka half-teased. She didn't like how harshly he was vomiting and dry heaving, since she was worried that he would hurt himself or tear something.

Anakin stopped after a moment or two, and was left panting to catch his breath.

"I'm okay, Snips." He said weakly, moving away from the bin, before he got hit with an aggressive wave of hiccups.

"Over the bin," Ahsoka said quickly, pushing him over the bin.

"Sn..." Anakin started to say, before vomiting repeatedly, in time with each hiccup. Each round of vomit more aggressive and harsh than the last one.

"I tried to warn you that you'd get sick..." Ahsoka said simply, shaking her head slowly.

When the hiccups finally stopped, followed by the vomiting, until all that could be heard was Anakin's weak wheezes, as he tried to catch his breath. Try as he might, he couldn't help but start to nod off, his head over the bin.

Ahsoka Force-pulled another bin in, to replace the fuller one in Anakin's arms. She replaced the gross one and slipped away silently.

She returned a few moments later, to find her master snoring softly, slightly trembling. She curled up beside him, trying to use their connection to calm his body down.

Anakin started to hiccup in his sleep, startling him awake, as he pulled the new bin closer to his face instinctively.

"Sheesh, skyguy, how do you have anything left?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"Ate too much," Anakin admitted, as he proceeded to gag up small amounts back to back.

Ahsoka nodded in understanding, as she knew that even the clones put on a bit of weight onboard this particular warship, all who journeyed on her did. She looked over at her master, and flinched, as he vomited hard, making a good amount come out his nose.

"Ugh..." Anakin groaned weakly, Force pulling some tissues to himself and blew his nose.

"You okay?" Ahsoka asked, swapping the clean bin for the dirtied one, looking as exhausted as Anakin felt. If asked, she would deny it, but all his vomiting was making her feel sick again.

"You look sick again..." Anakin said, offering her the clean bin that had previously been in his lap.

Ahsoka shook her head, took a few shaky breaths, and relaxed a good deal. "Block your emotions, Master." She pleaded softly, knowing his crossover emotions were the main cause of her returning illness.

"Sorry, Snips," Anakin apologized, blocking his emotions and symptoms from her.

Ahsoka felt relief almost instantly, and all her returned symptoms vanished. "Thank you, Master. Get some sleep, it'll really help you feel better." She suggested, seeing He was exhausted, as she curled up beside him sleepily.

Anakin laid his head back, keeping the bin close, before nodding off at the same time she did.

—

He slept off and on, waking every hour or so to dry heave and bring up stomach acid and bile. Finally by early morning, both padawan and Master were sound asleep and slept until midday. They both woke up feeling better and ready to fight General Grievous and any other threat that came their way.


End file.
